warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Mars
| connections = Ceres Earth Phobos | relay = N/A }} Mars is a planet under Grineer control, with skirmishes and several Crossfire missions with the Corpus. becomes accessible by defeating the Specter in the Junction on Earth after completing the required tasks. The Assassination Target for Mars is Lieutenant Lech Kril, located in the mission War. Components for the Frost Warframe can be obtained after completing the boss battle. Mars is the only planet to feature the Grineer Settlement Tileset as its primary environment. Mars was originally inhabited by a civilization that worshiped the golden 'Skymen'. The Grineer eventually invaded the planet and exterminated the entire population, with the exception of Baro Ki'Teer. It is also the possible origin of the Inaros Warframe. Mars does not currently have a Tenno Relay. Enemies Invasion Missions: The Infested will always appear as an "Opposing" faction during Invasion missions. Spy Missions: Special enemy variants have a chance of spawning during Spy missions. Survival Missions: The following lists below do not apply to Survival missions. Missions Notes * Due to the dual Corpus and Grineer ownership of Mars, faction incursions have a higher chance of occurring, including on missions that normally do not feature said incursions such as Mobile Defense. *An immense object can be seen above the clouds in space; the object appears to be a Grineer Asteroid base and possibly one of Mars' two moons, either Deimos or Phobos. This is quite remarkable for how large the object is seen in space, perhaps making it the largest Grineer mining operation to date. *Although the Grineer are supposed to have recently occupied the planet (or that it is one of their most recent occupations at any rate) there are signs of very old Grineer-like equipment scattered and rusting in some places, perhaps suggesting that the Grineer were previously here before but had to evacuate at some point. *The planet is littered with massive wind generators, providing what appears to be the majority of the planet's power, and various pumps and water bays are used to filter and process water. Tips * Lieutenant Lech Kril can drop Gallium in quantities of up to two. * During Crossfire missions, both the Corpus and the Grineer will activate the opposing faction's security systems. * Mars is the best Planet to farm Salvage, due to the fact that Salvage is the only non-rare Resource on the planet. Trivia * Mars is named after the Roman God of war; both the god and planet are associated with war and death. ** Most of Mars' mission names are all named after geographical locations on Mars. *** Ultor is an exception; it is instead named after one of Mars' epithets, Mars Ultor ("Mars the Avenger" in Latin). *** Kadesh is also an exception, named after a battle between Egypt's Ramses II and the Hittite empire. * The fact that both the Corpus and the Grineer are present on Mars is a nod to The Gradivus Dilemma, which ended with the Grineer taking over several nodes originally controlled by the Corpus. This makes Mars the first planet where all three major enemy factions are present. ** Mars was a purely Corpus-controlled planet from until , when several nodes were given to the Grineer. *When originally released, Mars had the snowy Corpus Outpost tileset as its environment, which did not reflect the red, sandy environment that Mars has. This was fixed in , with the Grineer Settlement tileset replacing Corpus Outpost as the main planetary tileset to better reflect Mars' appearance. **Due to an additional change in the Specters of the Rail update, Fieldron Units drop on this planet, even though the Grineer control almost all the nodes on the planet. Whether this is an inconsistent error, or a nod to the fact that the Corpus used to completely control Mars, is unknown. Media Warframe - Mars - War - Assassination - Boss Nef Anyo -PS4 Gameplay HD- de:Mars ru:Марс fr:Mars Category:Planets Category:Missions Category:Corpus Category:Closed Beta Category:Grineer